


Scent and Seed

by kitty_fic



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Biting, Bottom Harry Potter, Claiming, Come as Lube, Knotting, Licking, M/M, Top Draco Malfoy, Were-Creatures, Werewolf Mates, Werewolf Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-17
Updated: 2014-01-17
Packaged: 2018-01-09 00:29:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1139307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitty_fic/pseuds/kitty_fic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As if being a disgraced ex-Death Eater isn't bad enough, now he has to deal with <i>this</i>... Draco's supposed to be on holiday, but confronted with a newly turned Potter, his wolf has other plans.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scent and Seed

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kisslicknipsuck](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kisslicknipsuck/gifts).



"Wake up, Potter!" Draco yanked at the covers and wrinkled his nose at the red and gold color scheme. 

Apparently, some things didn't change. Even after Hogwarts, Potter was Gryffindor to the core.

"Go 'way 'm tired." Potter mumbled into his pillow.

"My holiday is already ruined, Potter. Don't make this worse than it already is. I could have been on the French Riviera already, but I delayed my trip because of the _urgent_ message that you sent me last night. You said you needed to see me, now, tell me what it is you wanted and let me be on my way."

"Five more minutes," Potter grumbled.

Draco sighed, mumbling under his breath. "As if being a disgraced ex-Death Eater isn't bad enough, now I have to deal with  _this_..."

He'd been working with Potter for months on creatures rights. As the leading Potions expert regarding Wolfsbane, Draco had been called in as a consultant. 

That Draco had been bitten and turned by a werewolf during the war was a well kept secret. And really, he preferred to keep it that way. At first, he'd only learned to brew the potion out of necessity, but over the last couple of years, he'd made several improvements to the overall formula.

Draco had been happy to continue his work in solitude. Under the circumstances, he'd been reluctant to even get involved in such a project with Potter. He'd had every intention of continuing his research as he had done in the past- _alone_. But when one was asked a favor by Harry Potter, one simply didn't turn it down- even if you were Draco Malfoy- _especially_ if you were Draco Malfoy. 

That's how he'd ended up working in such a close partnership with his former school nemesis of all people. 

On a normal day, they would meet at Potter's office, but today was proving to be nothing like normal.

Instead of the office, today he'd found himself in Potter's bedroom. Draco had meant to leave on a much needed holiday earlier that morning. That had been before he'd received Potter's missive that he urgently had to see him at his home before Draco left. 

Draco was nothing if not prompt, yet Potter was always there before him, ready and waiting with coffee made when Draco flooed in. Today, however, Draco was surprised to find him still in his bed, asleep.

Draco crossed his arms and glared at the sleeping form on the bed. "I don't have time for your existential crisis. Or did you not hear that I have plans?" 

He grabbed the covers and gave a pull. Potter slept on.

"Come on already. I have places to be, people to see, beaches to lounge on." Draco grumbled as he leaned down to give him a rather satisfying shove. 

"We have work to do, Potter. Griffins and dragons and manticores, _oh my_! The creatures are counting on you. Get your lazy arse up and out of bed already."

Draco leaned down and yanked at the covers again, and watched as they slipped down just far enough to reveal the curve of Potter's arse... apparently Potter slept _naked_. He filed that information away for later exploration. Potter certainly was fit, there was no denying that.

"You know, if you hadn't gone off galavanting by yourself last night, you wouldn't be so tired this morning. Yes, I got your message about the raid last night. I'm just not sure what that has to do with me. Now, wake up and tell me what's so urgent."

Reaching down, he pulled Potter's pillow out from beneath his head. The sound it made when his head thunked against the mattress was almost as satisfying as the glare he got in return.

Draco grinned down at him. _Finally_ , he was getting somewhere. Distracted by his small victory, Draco was unprepared when Potter grabbed his hand and yanked him down. Even moreso, when Potter climbed on top of him and pushed him flat onto the bed, straddling Draco's thighs, burying his nose in Draco's neck.

Though it was certainly unexpected, being pinned under Potter wasn't wholly unpleasant. Having a naked Harry Potter sniffing and licking at Draco's neck didn't feel bad either. In fact, it felt good... _too good_. Especially this soon after the full moon.

"Potter, what in Circe's name are you doing?" Draco pushed again, trying to shove him off, but he just pressed himself closer. 

"Something went wrong on the raid," Potter mumbled against the side of Draco's neck. "It wasn't supposed to happen like that... was supposed to be an in and out job, but it all went wrong."

"What? What happened? You're not making any sense."

That's when the scent of wolf hit him. It was barely there, easily missed. But in such closer quarters, with Potter pressing himself on top of Draco from head to toe, it was impossible to mistake. 

"Damn, you smell good, Malfoy." Potter buried his nose in the crook of Draco's neck. "Why do you smell so good?"

"Mmm, we can smell our own." Draco nodded, turning to nuzzle against the side of Potter's face. "Heightened senses. You're body's adjusting to the change," Draco explained. 

"They gave me a potion. Said we couldn't know for sure yet. I'm to go in for testing later today." 

There was no doubt in Draco's mind that Potter had been turned. He didn't need any test to tell him that. In fact, he seriously doubted there was anything that the Ministry's tests could tell Potter that an experienced wolf couldn't. 

Potter's scent was still emerging, but now that he was close enough, there was no mistaking it. Even though he'd had years to learn to control his instincts and urges, Draco was finding it difficult to contain the animal inside. Everything inside him screamed to roll Potter over and mate him. Being, this close to a newly bitten wolf, was torture. The wolf in Draco was on edge, restless and waiting just under his skin, aching to be released.

"Fuck, I shouldn't be here," Draco swore, mostly to himself as he tried to push Potter off again. "You're a new wolf, going through your first change. I shouldn't take advantage of you."

"Want you to. I'm so hot, like I'm burning from the inside out. Please," Potter moaned.

"I really shouldn't be here," Draco repeated, trying to convince himself. His wolf disagreed. It wanted- _needed_ \- Potter like this.

Potter shifted on his lap. He whined, like a bitch in heat, and the last of Draco's self-control snapped. Potter nuzzled into Draco's neck again and Draco gripped his hips, thrusting up against him. 

Draco wondered if Potter had any idea what he was doing. If he knew _what_ to do. The way he wriggled helplessly in Draco's hands made it doubtful. But Draco's wolf knew. At the moment it didn't know anything else- only the urge to lick, bite, mate- and _claim_ him. 

Potter wriggled backwards, yanking at Draco's trousers, but the effort was useless as he was just too close, undulating his hips and impeding any movement. He barely got Draco's cock free before he was grinding his arse down on it. Draco slid his hands down Potter's hips, gripped his arse, and jerked him forward. "You clearly have no idea what you're doing," Draco said, amused. 

Shifting Potter down further onto his thighs to give himself room to work, Draco pushed his pants further down and kicked them to the side before pulling Potter closer again. He spread his palms over Potter's arse, squeezing and pulling the cheeks apart as his fingers worked their way between.

Potter rocked his hips forward and back again in Draco's grip, his hard cock bobbing between them. Draco slid a finger into his mouth, sucking and wetting it before returning to the crevice of Potter's arse. He pressed one finger against Potter's hole, teasing the rim and it slipped easily inside to the first knuckle before Potter clenched tight around him.

"Easy there," Draco soothed. "Relax. It'll be okay. It'll feel great. Let me in and I'll make you love it."

Potter moaned, relaxing his tight grip on Draco's fingers. The resistance loosened just enough to allow Draco to push deeper. He slid his finger slowly in and out a few times before adding a second and pumping more insistently inside Potter, stretching him.

Before and just after the full-moon, Draco was always wetter, leaking pre-come with the slightest degree of arousal. With Potter bouncing on his lap, there was more than enough stimulation to have him positively dripping. 

Draco's cock nudged between Potter's cheeks, smearing his copius pre-come over the tight hole as his fingers worked it open. His cock slid between Potter's cheeks, slick and wet, giving Draco more lubrication to prepare him with.

He slid his fingers out, still rutting against Potter's arse, wetting him with the come leaking from his cock. The head of his cock teased the rim on each thrust, but not yet penetrating. 

Potter scrabbled at the covers as he braced himself on his hands and looked down at Draco. Draco held his hips tight, manhandling him and moving him where he wanted until he was just one strong thrust away from burying himself deep inside Potter's arse. 

Potter shifted, rolling his hips and pressing back on Draco's cock with every thrust. Draco slid his hands up Potter's smooth, muscled back. One hand twined around his ribs as the other continued its upward trek until his fingers were buried in Potter's thick black hair. Draco tugged and Potter sat up straight. He pulled harder and Potter's back bowed beautifully, his head falling back to bare his throat. 

The desire to sink his teeth into the unmarked skin was strong. Draco's wolf longed to mark and claim. Potter moaned pitifully and Draco thrust against him. Potter's arse was ready-open and slick with Draco's pre-come easing the way. He had Potter's hair tight in his grip, holding him steady with his other arm as he thrust hard, burying his cock deep inside.

Potter scrambled for his cock, tugging roughly on it as Draco fucked up into him. It didn't take long before Potter's back arched, hands rucking Draco's shirt up and clawing at Draco's chest as he came, spilling himself over Draco's stomach with a soft little mewl. Draco barely heard it, too lost in the feel of Potter's arse tightening around his cock and the smell of Potter's wolf all around him, soaking into his skin. 

He grabbed Potter's hips again, pulling him down as Draco slammed in, his cock swelling and growing at the base, his knot locking them in place. Potter collapsed on top of him and Draco held him tight, nuzzling and licking his neck in a frenzy. As his own orgasm crashed over him, he bit down hard on Potter's shoulder, marking him. With each spurt of come he spilled deep inside Potter's body, his cock jerked and Draco's wolf howled in triumph as it claimed its mate with seed and scent. 

As they lay there still connected, Potter asleep on top of him, Draco held him tight, licking his new mating mark and wondered how he was going to explain that wolves mate for _life_.


End file.
